Married at First Sight
by JKG25
Summary: Bella has had horrible luck in relationships, she has given up on finding the right guy. Until she gets the opportunity to participate in a social experiment where she is matched by experts but enters into legally binding marriage. Will this be her chance at happily ever after? Will Bella find the elusive love she has been looking for all her life. AH-AU. Non- Cannon
Chapter 1- Bella's POV

It had been almost 8 years since I had been in a serious relationship. This was not by choice but for some reason I could not find the right person. I thought I had found the right person and I turned out to be wrong. I turned out to be very wrong.

My best friend Alice Cullen has been my best friend for a very long time. We went to high school and college together. She was my roommate in college and she is the ying to my yang. To quote Forrest Gump (our favorite movie) "we go together like peas and carrots, like peanut butter and jelly". Alice has stood by my side through everything I have ever been through. We have been there for each other. Along with Alice is my other best friend Jasmine. Jasmine is Alice's wife. They met in college and fell in love. Where Alice is hyper and dramatic, Jasmine is calm and a voice of reason. They are my very best friends and just want me to be happy in life. I am happy, I am just lonely in life. I have them but I am alone.

* * *

August 2015

Summer is one of the most miserable times of the year. I hate being hot and I hate dealing with the heat. Lucky for me Alice and Jasmine have a swimming pool I can lounge around in when I am not working.

"Bella, Come on… You have to look at this website I just found for you", Alice shouted at me from the deck near the pool. Jasmine just shook her head.

"Just go look at it, she won't stop until you do and you know that", Jasmine told me as we floated by each other in the pool.

"Im coming, give me a minute" I told her.

I got out of the pool and wrapped a towel around myself before walking over to her. I peeked over her shoulder and wanted to slap her for what I saw.

Seeking Single- Never Married- men and women between the ages of 25 and 35 for Social Experiment and new TV Series

"What makes you think I would be interested in this type of thing?" I ask her with irritation laced in my voice. My guess is I was showing irritation as well because Jasmine got out of the pool and walked over to us.

"Ali, What the hell are you doing? Are you trying to get Bella killed or something?" She asked Alice.

"No, Just look at the rest of the page, Please. I am just curious and think this would be good for her." Alice responded, sounding somewhat sheepish.

Bad luck in Love? Never finding the right person? Let our experts with doctorate degrees in Psychology, Sociology and Spirituality help find the right match for you. If the experts feel you are the right match for someone, and you agree to the experiment, you could find the love of your life.

Individuals matched based on interviews, questionnaires, beliefs and many other factors. You have the final say. If matched you and your match with enter into a legally binding marriage, where the only way out is divorce, without ever meeting one another. You will honeymoon and move in together. The experiment will pay for the wedding and honeymoon as well as a stipend for living expenses. After six months you will be given the opportunity to decide to stay married or walk away and divorce.

After reading about the show, I was intrigued. But I was not sold. Alice got a bottle of wine and we talked about it. I don't know if it was a drunk decision or if I really knew what I was doing but I allowed Alice and Jasmine to write to the "experts" for the show and submit a photo and biography for me.

* * *

TWO WEEKS LATER

I had just gotten into my car after a particularly hard day at work. I was a social worker for the state of Massachusetts and my work was anything but easy. My cell started to ding. I picked it up and looked at the caller ID. It was not a number I recognized. I had to answer in case it was work related.

"Hello, This is Isabella Swan", I said with a professional tone and demeanor.

"Hi, Isabella, My name is Dr. Joanne Felton, I am calling because you submitted a bio and photo to our website for the social experiment. I wanted to speak with you for a few minutes if you have the time" The person on the other end of the phone said.

"Sure, I have a few minutes. Can you do me a favor first though? Can you please tell me more about this experiment and show as a result of the experiment?" I asked

"Absolutely, I would be worried if you hadn't asked me about that. While a few of my colleagues and I were in school obtaining our PH. D.'s and Psy D.'s we wanted to know why arranged marriages used to work out so well. We questioned if we had the right criteria for two people could they make an arranged marriage work today. Would people be willing to take the chance? Based on this we succeeded in getting funding for research but the only condition was that we record it all and air the experiment on TV regardless of the results. That is where we are right now. That is why I am calling you." Dr. Felton told me.

"Ok, so lets say I am interested in doing this and taking the next step. What do you need to know" I told her.

"Great, I just wanted to get to know you a little better…."

Two hours later I was pulling into Alice and Jasmine's driveway with a confused look on my face. Or at least I would imagine that it would be confused. I sat there for a minute before getting out. As I walked up to the door I got excited.

"Ali, Jasmine, I am here" I told them holding a bottle of wine I picked up at the store.

They came out of the bedroom looking disheveled and smiling. I laughed and wanted that for myself. After we sat down on the deck I told them about the call and why I was excited. I was going to Boston tomorrow to meet with the other experts. They were interested in me.

* * *

September 2015

Two weeks had passed since I met with the experts for the experiment. They asked me a million questions and I really had to dig deep to answer honestly. I don't know when I started to really want to be matched. I think I really just longed for love and what everyone around me seemed to be able to find without trying. I hoped that they would pick me and I had the chance to do this.

Work kept me busy as there was always cases and kids that needed my help. I worked for an agency that not only placed foster kids with families but also helped to facilitate adoption. My work was rewarding but tiring. I longed for someone to come home to so that I could share my day with them.

**RING***

As I looked at the caller ID I recognized the area code from when Dr. Felton contacted me the first time.

"Hello" I answered

"Hi, Bella, this is Dr's Felton and Graves, How Are You?" They answered back

"I am well, how are you?" I said just to be nice.

"We are doing really well. We were just calling to let you know that we have matched you with someone and you are going to be getting married in just 14 days." They told me with an excited tone to their voices.

"What, that soon?" I said shocked.

"Well yes, we want to get moving right away and don't want either of you to over think it."

"Wow, Great, What is his name" I asked them.

"Sorry, not going to tell you that much, you will have to wait until you see him at the Alter. A wedding planner will be in touch with each of you separately to work out the details but you are set to get married in 14 days. You both have the same thoughts for location so the planner will let you know the details." They told me.

I couldn't wipe the smile from my face. Now I just had to tell everyone important.

"Ok, I look forward to it. I am going to go let my best friends know so we can go shopping for a dress" I told them. And we said our goodbyes and hung up.

I immediately called Alice.

"Dude, Guess what?" I asked but didn't give her a chance to answer. "I am getting married in two weeks. They found me a match and I am going to be getting married. Can you believe that?" I told her.

The squeals of delight were probably heard miles away.

Before I knew it I was pulling into Ali's driveway, ready to celebrate with Wine and music.

The next morning, I was awoken by the sound of my phone going off next to my ear. Why did I decide to drink that whole bottle of wine last night? Oh yeah.. I am getting married. Oh my god, I am getting Married in two weeks. Oh my god. Argh, what is that sound. Right my phone.

"Hello" I answered

"Hello, is this Isabella Swan?" She asked

"Yes" I responded.

"Great, My name is Rosalie Hale I am a wedding coordinator/planner and I have been hired to make sure all you wishes are seen to."

"Awesome, Where do we start?" I asked her.

"we start with you telling me what you are thinking about for a dream wedding" Rosalie responded.

"Well I never really thought about it, I want something simple, low key and real. I don't want it to be over the top. I prefer it to be intimate and romantic." I told her.

" Wow, I guess you guys really are meant to be, your groom said the same thing. And I have the perfect idea. I know of a beautiful farm that hosts weddings. It has a finished barn style building with beautiful hardwood floors. Twinkling lights in the rafters and it will meet all those desires. Do you trust me?" Rosalie said.

"Sure, you know what I want so go for it. Is it ok to make an appointment for my dress selection?" I asked her

"Of course, sweetie, I have already e-mailed you a list of bridal boutiques next to you." She said.

By the end of the conversation my head was spinning. We discussed flowers and colors and invitations to be hand delivered. We each had our own invitations and Rosalie had agreed that 3 bride's maids were a good number for a small intimate wedding.

At 11AM, I pulled into Ali and Jasmine's driveway to pick them up for dress shopping. I had made an appointment at one of the bridal boutiques and we would shop for me and their dresses today. I was also having my friend Angela meet me there as she would be out 3 bridesmaids.

Ali was beside herself and Jas tried to keep her calm but was not very successful. I was scared and excited all in one and I had no idea if it would work out or not but I was going to give it my all.

"Welcome Ladies" the bridal attendant said. "You must be Bella." She said looking at me.

"Yes." I responded

"Great so do you know what you are looking for?" she asked. I explained my vision and she said to get myself comfortable while she went to pull some options. After about 10 minutes she came back and led us to a dressing area with a runway.

The first dress I tried on was a bit much. It had a long train and was too puffy to really be me. I didn't end up leaving the room. The next dress was an off white fit and flare dress with a flowy skirt. It did not have a train and felt light weight. The top of the dress had subtle beading around the neckline. It was a semi sweetheart neck line. It was beautiful. I walked out in it and Ali gasped and put her hand over her mouth.

As it turns out with the veil and some accessories it was perfect and it was the right dress for me.

Next we picked out a similar style dress with the same fabric for the bridesmaids, they would be in a burnt orange color to go with the fall look of the wedding.

* * *

2 weeks went by quick, I was busy constantly with interviewing, confirming placement and menus with Rosalie and the location. She sent me pictures and it was perfect. I was beyond excited and could hardly believe this was happening. Tomorrow was the day I would get married and it was to a complete stranger I had never met before. All I knew was that we lived in the same city and we had been matched my experts in the field. The sooner I went to bed; the sooner I would be able to start this journey. First I had to write a letter to my future husband to be given to him tomorrow.

Dear Soon to be Husband,

I hope that reading this will help relieve some of your fears because I am hoping that by reading yours tomorrow I can relieve some of mine. I do not know what brought you on this journey but I am glad that we are in this together. I am hopeful that these experts know what they are doing because we are the ones putting ourselves out there to experience this. At least we know that we are in this together.

I know that I don't know a thing about you and you know nothing about me, but I want to tell you that I honestly am looking for a lifelong connection. If that means that I found a great friend than that is wonderful but I am hopeful that this friendship will grow into love and we will find love through this crazy experience. I keep telling myself to be open to everything and I promise that is one thing I will always be, open to you and to the idea of love.

I will see you at the altar, I will be the one in white.

Yours Truly,

Your future wife.

I fell asleep to thoughts about who my husband was going to be and if it would be a love connection or if this was doomed to failure. I hoped that the letter found him and eased his fears and I longed to read the next day.

Morning arrived and I felt nervous and scared. A knock on the door alerted me to the fact that I needed to get a move on. The knock was one of the experts coming to check in on me. I told them I was doing great but needed to get a move on. I hopped in the shower and washed my body, shaved the necessary parts and then once out of the shower I moisturized myself. I brushed my teeth and dried my hair. I was feeling more human again. At 11AM the hair stylist arrived and I was on my way to being a bride. It took her an hour but it was done and it was beautiful. She even did my makeup and airbrushed it so it was lighter. At 1pm there was another knock at the door. I opened it and was handed an envelope with "to my bride" written across it in beautiful script.

Dear my wife to be,

I am very nervous and excited to meet you. I don't know the reasons why you entered into this experiment but I know that I did so that I could find love in an old fashioned way. My great great grandparents had an arranged marriage in the civil war, and it worked out for them. My great grandparents met through each other's parents and so on and so forth. I desire love and want to be married. I hope that this all works out for the both of us.

If you are anything like me, which I am told you are, you are tearing apart my every word, and stop thinking that you are not. Do me a favor and give this a chance, for both our sakes. It's worth a shot in the dark if it means the outcome is love.

As you are most likely figuring out, I am a giant sap. I want love and look for it everywhere but somehow it has escaped my grasp every time. I am hoping that love doesn't elude me with you.

I will see you at the altar.

Your soon to be Husband

* * *

After reading what he wrote I was feeling less nervous. I turned around to face Ali and Jasmine and said, "I am ready, lets' go and get me married". They smiled back at me and adjusted the veil. I was handed my flowers and I started down the hall to where my dad was waiting for me to walk me down the aisle

At 2pm, the music started and Alice, Jasmine and Angela walked down the aisle. The music changed and "A thousand Years" by Christina Perri started playing and I started the slow walk down the staircase from the upper levels of the venue. With each step I was nervous I kept my eyes on my feet so I would not fall. As my feet touched the floor and I was on a stable flat surface once more I looked up. What awaited me was a sight I would never forget. There were garlands of beautiful delicate flowers hanging from the rafters, there were a million twinkling lights and before me stood my soon to be husband. He looked to be as nervous as me. On each side of the aisle was our families and with each step I was getting closer and closer to my future. We timed the song to end as I got to the alter. My dad shook his hand and kissed me on the cheek and went to sit down.

The minister looked at both of us and said, Jasper this is Bella, Bella this is Jasper. We smiled at one another and briefly shook hands. The ceremony started with a note from our friends and family to the other one.

"Jasper, Bella's family and friends want you to know that Bella is a wonderful person with a huge heart. She is always willing to give her all to everyone and this is also he greatest downfall. She gives to everyone but never takes from anyone. She is the last person to ever ask for help. Don't let her hard exterior fool you, She feels everything deeply and it affects her more than she lets on. Be patient with her and don't let her get away with saying that nothing is wrong. She could be the best thing to ever happen to you." The minister told him.

"Bella, Jasper's friends and family want you to know that Jasper often gets caught up in the emotions of a situation and has a hard time thinking through them. He feels deeply and wants to right the wrongs of the world. Jasper is an amazing person who will give the shirt off his back to someone in need. He will never ask for anything so don't let this fool you. Don't let him off the hook because he is having a hard time. Push him to talk and open up. Show him it is a wonderful thing to be a little selfish now and then." The minister told me.

It was amazing that we were so much alike and our friends even indicated that in the messages to one another. With the formalities over, we joined hands and the traditional part of the ceremony started. With the exchanging of vows, he gently kissed me on the corner of my mouth shyly. And I returned the kiss. We walked back down the aisle towards a waiting room.

After the stress of the ceremony I turned to him and said, "Hi Jasper, I am Bella. So it looks like we are married."

He smiled back at me and said, "looks like we are, I reckon I should be nice to you, huh." I laughed at his antics.

We talked a little bit about the commonalities in the messages from our friends and exchanged information about what we did for a living. Before we knew it we were being whisked away to pose for pictures. It was fun and Jasper made it fun. He was nice and I was glad that I was matched with someone I could see myself with. He was easy to be around and that made things easier. The rest of the wedding went by without a hitch. Soon we were on our way to our hotel for the night before our honeymoon.

"So are you ok with sleeping in the same bed or what?" he asked me. I nodded and with that we bid the camera crews good night. We had been recorded all day and I hoped that I would get used to it. The deal was that the crews would film interviews with us every week and we would record our lives with a hand held camera. I guess this was how it was going to be for the experiment. It was strange but so was the situation we found ourselves in.

"Bella?" my new husband asked me.

"yes?" I answered.

"I am glad that it was you I was matched with; I think that had I met you under normal circumstances I would have been afraid to approach you in fear of rejection. You are very beautiful and so far out of my league." He told me.

"I was going to say the same thing." I told him. He pulled me in for a hug and within seconds we found ourselves kissing lightly. His tongue slightly licked my lip and I opened my mouth to him. Our tongues wrestled for dominance and his grip on me tightened. He slowly kissed my neck and back to my lips. I knew we needed to stop. I couldn't ruin everything before it began. He apparently had the same thought. "I'm sorry" he said, "I couldn't help it" he finished. With that being said he went into the bathroom and I started to change out of my dress and into my silk night gown. I laid in bed waiting for him but I fell asleep before he returned.

* * *

Please let me know what you all think. I haven't decided if this is something I want to continue. But will do so based on what everyone thinks.


End file.
